Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) is a high-speed serial computer expansion bus standard and protocol that can be used as a data interface to flash memory devices, such as memory cards and solid state drives (SSDs). PCI Express storage controllers can be configured with Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) logical interfaces to increase Input/Output (I/O) performance to these devices. For example, NVMe is a register level interface. NVMe defines a command set and a feature set for PCIe-based SSDs that allows host system software to access the SSDs through a relatively fast PCIe bus, streamlining the I/O stack to increase I/O speeds.